potcohawaiifandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom of Hawaii
The Kingdom of Hawaii was founded by Mo'i Kamehameha I (Marc Cannonshot) on December 2nd 1732. The Hawaiian Kingdom is made up of eight Hawaiian islands with its own governors. The Hawaiian Kingdom is a Consitutional Monarchy under the command of the The King, Queen, or Parliment. The King or Queen has full power in government, military, taxes, and naval. :A familiar symbol for the Kingdom of Hawaii is the Kingdoms flag. On July 31st is an important day for the Hawaiians. In history a man named Lord George Paulette from Great Britain ordered all Hawaiian flags to be burned and raise the British flag. George Paulette said that "These Hawaiian islands should be ruled by Great Britain!" When Great Britain heard about Paulette action they sent Admiral Richard Thomas to restore the Hawaiian flag and Hawaii Independence. Admiral Richard Thomas ordered all naval commanders to show great honor and respect to the Hawaiian people. Today their is a place called Thomas Square with the Hawaiian flag in honoring Admiral Richard Thomas. :In 1745 King Marc Cannonshot I, made a deal with King John Breasly II of Great Britain to act Great Britain as a protectorate for the Hawaiian Kingdom. To show this deal was made the British Union Jack was added to the Hawaiian flag to shown as a symbol to this agreement. Later on the stripes on the flag represented the eight isles of Hawaii. The Hawaiian people has a great love to Great Britain because King John Breasly has defended us from invaders from other Role-Playing powers. King Marc Cannonshot said "I have a great respect to Great Britain and I wish to see my people to show their respect to them as well as they do to us. But mostly I wish to see my friend John Breasly have a wonderful time in the Hawaiian islands." A British Garrison under the Command ofLieutenant General Richard Venables was posted on Honolulu with permission of King Cannonshot. it consists of 300 British Regulars From The Twenty First Regiments Light Company :Another friend to Hawaii is Tsardom of Russia. King Marc Cannonshot has also ordered his people to show great respect to Tsar Jeremiah Garland and the Russian people. Marc Cannonshot gave the Russians full military access to the Hawaiian islands but mostly gave access to the palace of Iuolani in the Hawaiian capital city of Honolulu just so Russia and Hawaii could be strong allies in the great Pacific Ocean. About 100% of Russian souldeirs go to the Hawaiian islands just to relax including Tsar Jeremiah Garland. Marc Cannonshot gave a real estate to the Tsar and his family in the nice and noble town of Hilo. Hilo was once a place for fishermen but now its a royal estate for the Russian royalty. In Hilo there is a huge palace next to the beach and it is called "The Garland palace" King Marc Cannonshot I sended 1,000 Royal Hawaiian Guards to protect the palace and the Russian royal family from any invaders or terrorist. Today Hawaii and Russia stands as great friends in the Pacific